


[podfic] like apples and oysters

by arkadyevna



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Addiction, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic oflike apples and oystersbysyllogismos.Cooking itself is the art of surrender. The work of it is true hard labor: sweat, aching joints, sometimes blood. The fruits of it are beautiful, carefully asymmetrically arranged on spotless porcelain. But the fruits of it are for someone else to enjoy.The best chef in the world is the one who can put everything he’s got into a dish and then hand it off at the pass and not even think to look after it. The best chef in the world surrenders.





	[podfic] like apples and oysters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like apples and oysters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055580) by [syllogismos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllogismos/pseuds/syllogismos). 



> Recorded for Podfic BigBang 2018.

****

**Original:** [like apples and oysters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055580) by [syllogismos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllogismos/pseuds/syllogismos)

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** mentions of drug addiction, addiction in general, and mention of a suicide attempt.

 **Music:** [Sniffing Vicodin in Paris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfFO8Ojtp0M) by blackbear

 **Length:** 01:23:04

 **MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/buf6n6igk693m4j/%255BBRNT%255D_like_apples_and_oysters.mp3/file) : **114 MB**


End file.
